2x1 Es mejor
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: El transcurso en el autobús es demasiado aburrido... hasta que cierto chico le da un giro completo a ese día con tan sólo decir: Pongámosle algo de diversión a la gira... ¡Reto #1 Cumplido!


**Perdón por publicar hasta ahora, pero hasta hoy pude darme un tiempo. Gracias a Miss GRavedad por invitarme a su foro. Cumplí con el reto, espero que te guste **

**2x1 Es mejor…**

POV Logan.

Aburrido en el autobús de la banda… esperando la llegada a los Ángeles para el primer concierto de nuestra gira "Summer Break Tour". Miro por la ventana, y genial… hay tráfico. Regreso la vista a mi compañero de al lado… Kendall. Está leyendo una revista, al parecer también está aburrido.

–Hey –Lo llamo, el me voltea a ver con pereza.

–Estoy aburrido… –Fue lo único que me dijo, yo me reí.

– ¿Crees que yo no?

–Pues no lo sé… has estado mirando a James dormir durante todo el trayecto –Me respondió divertido, yo me sonrojé de golpe.

–Estás loco…

–Si claro Henderson… sólo acepta que amas a James –Dijo mi amigo rubio con una sonrisa.

–Baja la voz… puede escucharnos –Le reclamé.

–Tiene audífonos Logan… tranquilízate –Me respondió.

–Es tan lindo cuando duerme… tan sólo míralo –Le dije a Kendall, él volteó y río.

– ¿Sabes que lo que haces puede llamarse acoso? –Me preguntó regresando su vista hacia mí.

– ¿Sabes que soy mayor que tú y puedo golpearte? –Le respondí con otra pregunta, ja… le gané.

–Si claro… –Me dijo cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió de golpe –Logan…

–Sí… –Contesté.

–Pongámosle algo de diversión a la gira –Me dijo… ese chico tenía una idea.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿James no sabe lo que sientes por él cierto?

–Así es… –Respondí triste, cuanto quisiera que mi amigo castaño supiera que lo amo.

–Pues… ¿por qué no hacemos que se entere de una manera divertida? –Sugirió.

–Continúa…

–Hay que darle celos –Dijo muy confiado, yo lo volteé a ver sorprendido.

–Así que celos ¿eh? –Dije pensando.

–Sí Logan…

– ¿Tú me ayudarás? –Pregunté.

–Por supuesto, además, tú sabes que me gusta Carlos –Pausó un momento – Así lograríamos que esos dos sintieran celos por nosotros… sería un 2x1 –Dijo Kendall, lo admito… es un genio.

–Acepto.

–Bien, comencemos con el plan… ¿dónde está Carlos? –Me preguntó Kendall buscando a su pequeño.

–Supongo que duerme.

–Excelente –Respondió con una ligera sonrisa diabólica.

– ¿Sabes? –Pregunté.

– ¿Qué?

–Me das miedo… –Le dije, su cara me dio gracia.

–Manos a la obra –Fue lo único que me dijo.

POV Normal.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que James comenzó a despertar. Kendall y Logan al percatarse de eso, se abrazaron… su plan había comenzado, los chicos estaban leyendo juntos la revista del rubio con una sonrisa. James lo primero que vio fue esa escena, sintió un poco de enojo correr por sus venas puesto que él estaba enamorado del pequeño Logan, sólo que nunca había dicho nada por miedo a perder su amistad con el pálido, y verlo con el rubio le hacía pensar otras cosas.

–Hola –Dijo algo fuerte James, con intención de que esos dos se separaran… pero no funcionó.

–Hola –Respondieron los otros dos chicos al unísono sin separarse, es más, ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada.

–Emmm… ¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó tratando de llamar su atención.

– ¿No es obvio James? –Respondió Kendall, luego el chico rubio y el pálido rieron al leer un artículo. Logan se acercó al oído de Kendall y le susurró algo que James no pudo escuchar. Al ver que Kendall río, sólo bufó.

Lo que Logan le susurró a Kendall fue "Creo que está funcionando" a lo que Kendall río.

James se levantó algo molesto y fue en busca del moreno. Este estaba durmiendo tranquilamente… hasta que llego James y lo movió bruscamente.

– ¡Carlos! –Dijo el castaño sacudiendo al moreno.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Respondió asustado, al ver a James se calmó un poco – ¿Qué pasa James? No fue muy lindo que me despertaras así…

–Discúlpame Carlitos pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

–Y… ¿qué es? –Preguntó curioso el moreno levantándose y colocándose al lado de James.

–Logan y Kendall…

– ¿Qué con ellos? –Preguntó Carlos.

–Creo que se gustan… –Le susurró James. Carlos sintió como una puñalada en el corazón, puesto que él estaba enamorado de Kendall.

– ¿Cómo sa-sabes e-eso? –Preguntó nervioso.

–Pues ellos están sentados muy juntos… y se susurran cosas al parecer "graciosas" –Respondió James algo dolido –Creo que los perdimos.

– ¡No digas eso! –Gritó el moreno.

–Baja la voz Carlitos…

–No podemos permitirlo… ¿sabes qué? Iré en este instante –Dijo Carlos pero el autobús se detuvo.

–Chicos… llegamos –Dijo el conductor. James y Carlos escucharon que Logan y Kendall dijeron ¡Sí!

–Maldición…

Los 4 chicos bajaron rumbo al "Gibson Amphitheatre". En unos minutos entraron por una puerta secreta en dirección a sus camerinos. Durante el transcurso James y Carlos veían que Kendall y Logan estaban un poco "cariñosos", se susurraban cosas, iban abrazados por la cintura, se reían algo fuerte… "Sin duda se gustan" Pensó Jarlos.

Kendall notó que los estados de ánimo de James y Carlos bajaron… se veían deprimidos, así que jaló a Logan en una esquina y prácticamente lo acorralo en la pared… pero con buena intención.

–Creo que están deprimidos… ¡eso significa que si les interesamos! –Dijo Kendall entusiasmado.

– ¿Crees que funcione? Digo… que tal si nos sale mal la jugada –Respondió Logan algo preocupado.

–Tranquilízate Logan… confía en mi –Dijo Kendall.

James los espiaba a lo lejos… estaba harto.

– ¿Qué pasa amigo? –Preguntó Carlos al ver la cara de James.

–Pasa que ¡Estoy harto! –Respondió eufórico el castaño.

–James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos… es hora –Escucharon decir a alguien a lo lejos.

–Hablamos luego… –Dijo James dirigiéndose a la plataforma en dónde saldrían, seguido de los otros tres chicos.

El concierto transcurrió con normalidad, cantaron, se divirtieron y disfrutaron a los fans. Pronto unas 4 horas después se encontraban ya listos para regresar al hotel y descansar, puesto que mañana darían otro concierto en la ciudad "Del Mar".

Estaban en el lobby del hotel decidiendo las habitaciones de cada uno.

–Bien… yo dormiré con Kendall –Dijo el pálido.

– ¿Y por qué tú? –Preguntó algo molesto Carlos.

–Por qué sí Carlitos… –Respondió Logan ignorando los reproches del moreno, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador. Kendall iba a seguirlo pero fue detenido por alguien que lo jaló bruscamente fuera del lobby. Era James.

–Oh James… –Dijo Kendall al ver al más alto.

– ¿Qué te traes con Logan eh? –Preguntó James acorralando al rubio en pasillo que daba al cuarto de mantenimiento.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Se hizo el inocente.

–Sabes de qué hablo Kendall Schmidt –Contestó bruscamente el castaño, Kendall se atemorizó un poco por el tono de voz de este.

–James… creo que estas alucinando – Respondió Kendall esquivando a James pero al parecer este fue más rápido y lo jaló estampándolo en la pared.

– ¡Auch! ¡Me lastimas James! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Gritó Kendall tratando de zafarse del agarre.

James no se percató de que la ira estaba dominándolo, hasta el punto de lastimar a su amigo.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó James soltando al adolorido Kendall –Es sólo que…

– ¿Sólo que qué? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Estoy enamorado de Logan… pero creo que él ya encontró a alguien más –Dijo James algo triste.

–Sí que estás mal James –Respondió Kendall con una sonrisa, este no comprendió nada.

– ¿Disculpa?

–James… –Comenzó Kendall tomando al castaño por los hombros –Logan está perdidamente enamorado de ti…

James se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso.

–Pero… él y tú…

– ¿Él y yo? Bah eso es mentira –Respondió Kendall.

–Pero ustedes estaban muy cariñosos el día de hoy… creí que se gustaban –Respondió James confundido.

–Todo fue un plan…

– ¿Un plan? Explícate –Exigió James.

–Está bien… lo confieso… Logan y yo tratamos de que sintieras celos y así… por lo menos notaras que él te ama –Respondió Kendall –De hecho era un 2x1.

– ¿2x1? –Preguntó James.

–Sí… yo estoy enamorado de Carlos y quería también darle celos con Logan, pero creo que no funciono.

Kendall recibió un golpe en el brazo.

– ¡Auch! –Se quejó el rubio – ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

– ¡¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido el día de hoy?! Y ahora resulta que era un plan… estás demente –Dijo James algo enfadado.

–Pero al menos ya sé que si sientes algo por Logan y el por ti, lo que nunca pasará con Carlos y conmigo–Respondió triste.

–Carlos te ama Kendall –Dijo James al ver que el rubio se había entristecido.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Kendall con un brillo en los ojos.

–Carlos te ama Kendall…–Repitió James.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Kendall desconfiando un poco.

–Pues porque él se la pasa hablando de ti cuando no estás –Respondió James algo divertido por las reacciones de su amigo –Y créeme… a veces esas conversaciones son un poco… tú sabes.

Kendall comprendió a que se refería y se sonrojo un poco.

–Pero tranquilo… sólo aléjate de él un poco –Dijo James soltando una carcajada, Kendall lo aniquiló con la mirada –Ya...me calmo.

–Oye James…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo una idea… –Dijo Kendall.

–Dila…

– ¿Por qué mejor no les damos una sorpresa a los chicos? –Dijo Kendall… tenía otro plan.

–Continúa… –Contestó James interesado en lo que diría el rubio.

–Tú me das la llave del cuarto que ibas a compartir con Carlos… y yo te doy la llave del cuarto que iba a compartir con Logan… ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Kendall con una sonrisa malévola.

–Acepto –Dijo James intercambiando las llaves – ¿Sabes?

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Me das miedo… –Respondió James.

–Ya me lo han dicho… –Y ambos al escuchar eso estallaron en risas.

–Lamento haberte golpeado… ¿te lastime? –Preguntó apenado James.

–No te preocupes… sólo un poco pero estoy bien –Respondió Kendall olvidando la agresiva actitud de James de hace rato. Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y marcaron el piso en donde bajarían puesto que era el mismo. Segundos después las puertas se abrieron.

–Está bien… bueno vayamos a los cuartos –Dijo James.

–Bien… nos vemos mañana James –Se despidió Kendall del más alto.

–Adiós Kendall –Correspondió la despedida el castaño y ambos entraron a los cuartos asignados.

En la habitación de Logan…

El pequeño se encontraba en la cama en espera de su confidente… pronto escuchó la puerta y pensó que era él. Así que se paró y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

–Qué bueno que llegas Kendall… ¿por qué tardaste tan… –Pero se calló al ver que no era Kendall... si no James.

– ¿Qué haces aquí James? ¿Dónde está Kendall? –Preguntó nervioso el pálido.

–Creo que… nos equivocamos de llaves –Respondió James acercándose a Logan, el pequeño retrocedió unos pasos pero choco con la pared… estaba acorralado.

–Oh… ¿en serio? Qué bien…

–Lo sé –Contestó James acercándose a Logan.

Logan podía sentir el aliento de James chocar contra su cara… olía a menta fresca.

–James… –Dijo Logan hipnotizado por los ojos color avellana que estaban a escasos centímetros de él.

– ¿Sí Loggie? –Preguntó James apreciando a la persona que amaba. Simplemente era… hermoso.

–Yo… te amo –Confesó Logan, pero de pronto sintió unos labios sobre él… James lo estaba besando. Se sentía en el paraíso…

Pronto el beso terminó por la falta de aire.

–Y yo a ti Loggie… –Respondió James jadeando tratando de recuperar el oxígeno.

–Confieso que… traté de darte celos para que notaras que me importas… –Dijo Logan bajando la mirada y la cabeza apenado, pero James lo tomó por la barbilla he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Eso ya lo sé… –Respondió James. Logan se asombró al oír eso.

–Pero… ¿cómo? Creí que no lo sabías… –Respondió Logan algo nervioso.

–Digamos que… cierto chico rubio lo confesó –Dijo James riendo un poco.

–Pues… me alegra que cierto chico rubio lo confesara… –Respondió Logan jalando a James de la camisa para besarlo de nuevo.

Ambos pasarían toda lo noche en compañía de la persona que amaban… tal y como siempre lo soñaron.

En la habitación de Carlos…

– ¿James? –Preguntó al oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría. El moreno se encontraba tomando un poco de agua puesto que el concierto lo dejó muy sediento.

–No… –Carlos se atragantó al oír esa voz.

– ¡Kendall! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Creí que estabas con Logan yo… yo… –Pero fue callado por unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Era un beso tan tierno… pero lástima que tuvieron que separarse.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Carlos sonrojado por aquel acto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto? –Preguntó Kendall volviendo a besar a Carlos. El rubio sintió que el pequeño sonrió en el acto.

–Si… eso…

–Carlos… yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, cuándo te veo siento un cosquilleo en el estómago… yo… –Carlos colocó su dedo índice en los finos labios de Kendall, haciendo que parara de hablar.

–Kendall… yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho pero…

Kendall se espantó al escuchar la última palabra.

– ¿Pero? –Repitió Kendall algo nervioso.

– ¿Qué hay de Logan? –Preguntó Carlos.

–Entre él y yo no pasó nada… todo era un plan, queríamos darles celos para que James se fijara en Logan y tú en mí –Respondió Kendall.

–Pero eso no hacía falta… yo siempre me he fijado en ti –Respondió Carlos besando al rubio.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó Kendall sonrojado cuando terminaron de besarse.

–Así es… eres un tonto –Dijo Carlos riéndose de su comentario.

–Pero soy tú tonto… –Respondió Kendall volviendo a besar a su amado.

Sin duda, esa ha sido la mejor gira que han tenido los 4 integrantes de la famosa banda Big Time Rush.

**¡Reto cumplido! **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Quemé sus ojos? Sí es así no me hago responsable de los daños… jaja**

**Me despido mis queridos amigos :D Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos! :33**

**-Victoria**


End file.
